Started with Their First Date
by SplatterGirl
Summary: Natsu takes Wendy out on their first date while they're in a secret relationship that only 3 people know of. NaWen. Ratings may vary, but will never become Rated M.


**Hey everyone! I don't have too much to say. I'll most likely stop updating after the next one-shot I post. Working on some things.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and others websites own it. Enjoy!**

We start this story in Lucy Heartfilia's home where most du- ***fears throat*** I mean, where most occasions come up.

"Where's a good place for a first date?" Natsu asked so randomly, Lucy choked on her food. She knew about Natsu's secret relationship with another dragon slayer, Wendy.

Wendy didn't want to be hated for dating Natsu. Wendy knew very well that the world would judge them and that lots of girls had an affection for the man.

Lucy whole-heartedly supported them and hoped that one day they would tell everyone about it. The only people who knew was her, Happy, and Carla. They all suspected that Master and Mira knew as well, but didn't talk about it.

"Well, it is Wendy. She'd probably like the library or maybe the magic store-" Lucy cut off her sentence when she saw Natsu's look of, 'no way in hell would she like that'. Sighing, Lucy agreed silently that for once Natsu was right.

"Or maybe that's me. Hmm, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. What would she like?" Lucy started thinking about Wendy's personality and how she acted. Finally an idea came to the blonde as she told Natsu her greatest idea yet...

The next day~

"Natsu-san, where are you taking me?" Wendy's voice asked as her legs tried to keep up with Natsu's. For almost 15 minutes he had been dragging the poor girl all throughout Magnolia without speaking a word.

Natsu had suddenly grabbed her arm at the guild and started running with Wendy trying her best to follow.

Finally, he stopped and let go of Wendy's hand. She panted heavily with her hands on her knees (she's in her outfit from Edolas, in case you were wondering). She wasn't worried about where she was until Natsu tapped her shoulder. Still panting a bit, Wendy looked up and gasped at the sight.

The Carnival.

Forgetting her exhaustion, Wendy started tugging on Natsu's arm, jumping up and down as she pointed at the Carnival in excitement.

"Natsu-san, it's the Carnival! I've never been to a Carnival before! It sounds so fun and-" Wendy cut off her squeals and jumps before looking up into his face. "Wait a second. Why did you take me to the Carnival?"

Natsu grinned at Wendy before grabbing her hand once again.

"It's our first date, of course!" Blushing, she nodded. It made sense. They hadn't had their first date or first kiss.

They walked into the Carnival and got a few stares. Wendy didn't seem to notice it, too mesmerized by the Carnival. Natsu glared back and held Wendy's hand tighter. Feeling the sqeeze, Wendy looked up at Natsu and smiled, gripping his hand as well. She didn't want him to ever let go and she had a feeling he felt the same way.

Something suddenly caught Wendy's eye and she tugged on Natsu's sleeve to get his attention. Momentarily stopping his glares, Natsu looked to see what Wendy was looking at.

Wendy wanted a big stuffed panda from a game called 'Strength Tester'.

You grabbed a sledge hammer which was made out of not-so-heavy material and hit a puck. The meter would go up depending on how strong you hit the puck. Simple, right?

Well, Wendy Marvell could barely even lift up the hammer **(I can't either**.

Gently grabbing it from her weak grip, Natsu hit the puck with a third of his strength.

He broke it.

Natsu had broken the 'Strength Tester' game at the Carnival by only using a third of his strength.

Deathly afraid of what would happen if he kicked the two out, the middle aged man running the game gave Wendy all the prizes he had. It was a lot of toys as well, since the carnival had only started 45 minutes earlier.

Handing Wendy a bag to put all of her new plush toys, the man waved them off with an 'Enjoy the rest of the Carnival'.

Natsu grabbed Wendy's free hand and walked along.

"Aww~! What a cute couple! Look Yuuri! **(Yes)**."

Due to dragon senses, Wendy heard a Russian man speaking. Confused, she looked around, but only saw the man holding hands with another man. Finally, Wendy realized they were talking about her and Natsu. Blushing, Wendy looked down and walked a bit faster.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu complained slightly as his stomach growled **(no shock there -_-)**.

Giggling, Wendy answered, "Alright. I think I saw some ice cream over there." She pointed to a place behind her.

Natsu's eyes lit up as he looked at the place Wendy had pointed at. Knowing she slow him down, Natsu picked Wendy up bridal style and ran to the booth. Shrieking a bit, Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck, afraid she would fall other wise.

Natsu was lucky that no one was at the stand once he got there. He immediately ordered a strawberry cone. Natsu looked down at Wendy in his arms, who was still petrified from the previous ride.

"What do you want, Wendy?"

"Huh? Oh, um, may I get Vanilla Gelato **(calm down, I can see you panicking from across the screen. It's a fancy way of saying Ice Cream)** in a bowl, please?" Wendy asked politely making Natsu laugh.

 _'She's so formal. It's cute~!'_

The woman behind the booth was already making the two orders.

"Sister?" She asked making Natsu frown.

"Girlfriend." He corrected her with a bit of attitude making Wendy hit his chest.

"Don't be rude, Natsu-san." She whispered.

The woman nodded and handed him the bowl of ice cream and the cone. Reluctantly, he put Wendy on the ground and gave her the bowl of ice cream.

"You two loved birds have a nice night." Woman waved them off.

"You too, Miss-" Wendy stopped to look at the women's tag. "Cake **(What? I had to)**."

Deciding to walk and eat, the two rode the Carousel (actually, it was just Wendy) and played a few more games. Natsu had left to go get a hotdog while Wendy wanted some pocky. When he came back with said food items, Wendy was gone.

"Wendy?" No answer.

"Wendy!" No answer.

"WENDY!" No answer. By that time, Natsu had dropped the food and attracted some stares.

"The little girl?" A man's voice asked from behind Natsu. Natsu turned around and tackled him to the ground.

"What have you done with her?! Tell me!" Natsu yelled furiously, ready to beat this man.

"Yuuri didn't do anything, sir. Calm down." Another man's voice said.

"He hasn't?" The man underneath shook his head 'no' continously. "Oh, sorry." Natsu embarrassingly got off of Yuuri and helped him up.

"The little girl is at the tables by the-" Natsu didn't hear the rest of the sentence and dashed off towards the tables.

After what felt like hours which in reality was mere in minutes, Natsu spotted Wendy.

She had fallen asleep at one of the tables.

Shaking his head and catching his breath, Natsu picked Wendy up bridal style in his arms once again. He grabbed her bag filled with plush toys and left the Carnival. He spotted the man from the 'Strength Tester' game with the girl from the ice cream booth. They were most likely Father and Daughter.


End file.
